Existing radar decoys capable of providing relatively large echoing areas to thereby simultate large targets such as ships generally comprise corner reflector structures or chaff techniques. Both of these decoys are characterized by certain disadvantages which limit their usefulness. For example, to provide an echoing area in the order of 10.sup.4 square meters at X-band, a corner reflector structure must have edges approximately 1.5 meters long, angular tolerances of approximately .+-. 1/2.degree., and surface flatness tolerances of approximately .+-. 1/2 centimeters. Obviously such a decoy that simulates a large ship, such as a destroyer, cannot be easily manufactured in a low-cost manner to provide a lightweight structure that can be easily stored, transported, and rapidly deployed. A large target can be simulated by means of a chaff cloud of suitable dimensions that is deployed from chaff rockets, shells, or helicopters. A chaff cloud deployed in such a manner however requires an appreciable time to bloom or to spread to a useful size that provides the desired echo. The weight of chaff rockets and shells is appreciable, and furthermore helicopter deployment of chaff is time consuming because the helicopter must be allowed time to reach a suitable position for chaff release. An ideal large echo-area decoy should be capable of being very rapidly deployed because of the speed with which attacks often develop and should be a low-cost and lightweight structure so that a ship can carry many decoys and thus release a decoy whenever there is a suspicion of an impending attack.